10 ans plus tard
by farfadine
Summary: 10 ans après la bataille finale, la paix dans le monde sorcier...court oneshot écrit post tome 7


_**Titre :**_10 ans plus tard  
_**Auteur : **_Mango (farfadinehotmail.fr)  
_**Genre : **_Post combat versus Voldemort, légèrement contemplatif (enfin dans ma tête c'est contemplatif)…  
_**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi…  
_**Rating**_ : K  
_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_hmm… j'avais ça en tête… je ne sais pas comment il y est arrivé, mais il avait besoin de sortir alors voilà…  
Bonne lecture

**10 ans plus tard**

Le vent lui fouette le visage et fait claquer sa robe de quidditch. Dans le ciel bleu sans nuage, le soleil l'éblouit, l'obligeant à changer de cap. Une légère pression sur le manche de son balai et celui-ci effectue immédiatement un virage à cent quatre vingt degrés. Le jeune garçon sourit et caresse doucement le manche d'ébène aux reflets rougeâtres. C'est un beau cadeau que lui a fait son oncle, l'un des balais de la première série d'éclair de feu quatrième génération. À l'extrémité du manche, il y a le numéro, un 2, et la date de sa fabrication, 05/07/2008. Les chiffres sont en or, incrustés dans le bois. Son oncle, il faudra qu'il pense à le remercier encore une fois. Et en parlant de sa famille, il était sensé surveiller sa petite sœur, pas survoler la forêt en faisant des acrobaties. Inclinant son balai, l'adolescent augmente sa vitesse et fonce vers sa maison. À l'entrée de l'étendu d'arbre, elle ferme une clairière assez vaste, presque un pré, qu'il trouve vide.  
Pas bon du tout !  
Sa petite sœur est encore trop jeune pour faire de la magie et assez rêveuse. Pas de panique, pas de panique !  
Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. En tout cas, sûrement pas dans la maison, même du bout du jardin on sent l'horrible odeur du produit qui chasse les doxis. Descendant à quelques mètres du sol, le garçon s'engouffre sous les arbres et tente de calmer les battements de son cœur qui lui semblent résonner dans toute la forêt. Stabilisant son balai d'une main, il sort sa baguette magique de l'autre. « Pointe au Nord », c'est un sortilège tout simple dont son grand-père se sert souvent quand il part en randonnée. Peut-être que s'il demande de pointer sa petite-sœur…

- Pointe Eléonore.

Une petit flèche lumineuse apparaît au-dessus du manche d'ébène et pointe sur la gauche. Croisant les doigts pour que son sort fonctionne, l'adolescent prend la direction indiquée. Volant à petite vitesse, il lui faut une vingtaine de minutes avant que les arbres s'espacent et qu'il débouche sur une grande étendue verte. Il n'est jamais allé dans ce coin de la forêt, ou alors très rarement. Il se souvient vaguement y être allé, accompagné de toute sa famille, quand il devait avoir l'âge de sa sœur. Il se souvient qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et qu'il avait très chaud. Il fait chaud aussi aujourd'hui, mais pas trop, même si on est déjà mi-juillet. Devant lui s'étend une longue plaine au relief accidenté. L'herbe encore verte lui arrive mi-mollet et est parsemé de fleurs des champs colorées. Portant sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux, le garçon ne mets pas longtemps à apercevoir une petit silhouette vêtue de bleu agenouillé devant une pierre au fond d'un creux. Posant les pieds à terre, son balai serré dans son poing, il se met à courir pour rejoindre sa petite-sœur, criant son nom. Il s'arrête finalement à côté d'elle et se penche pour reprendre son souffle. Accroupie par terre, faisant tourner une pâquerette entre ses doigts, elle le regarde de ses grands yeux noisette avant de les reporter sur la stèle couverte de bouquets de fleurs de saison devant elle. C'est une plaque rectangulaire légèrement polie d'un gris assez claire, allongée sur le sol juste devant une sorte de mini dolmen mal taillé d'un gris plus foncé et aux reflets bleus.

- J'ai voulu te suivre mais je me suis perdue…

L'adolescent s'accroupit à son tour et sourit, sa petite-sœur regarde maintenant par terre devant elle, la fleur serrée dans un poing tandis qu'elle arrache quelques brins d'herbe de l'autre.

- Je m'excuse, j'aurai pas du m'éloigner…

Souriant, il se redresse et regarde devant lui. Le terrain remonte en une côte assez raide et une légère brise fait onduler l'herbe.

- Qui c'est Harry Potter?

- Hein !?

Rabaissant ses yeux sur sa sœur, puis sur la stèle qu'elle montre du bout du doigt sans le regarder, il remarque qu'elle a écarté les fleurs et qu'un nom est apparut. Les lettres d'or brillent sous le soleil et le garçon sent quelque chose d'étrange lui serrer la gorge. Harry Potter… le professeur d'histoire de la magie en a parlé en cours.

- C'est… un héros… il a tué… Lord Voldemort…

L'enseignante leur avait raconté la bataille. Cela avait duré deux longs jours dans une clairière perdue au milieu d'une forêt. À la fin, la clairière n'était plus petite du tout et on avait construit une stèle à l'endroit où le mage noir avait été défait. À l'endroit où quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter était mort à son tour.

- Je… je ne savais pas que c'était là…

Relevant les yeux, il scrute à nouveau les environs, cette plaine pleine de creux et de bosses. Aujourd'hui le soleil chauffe lentement la terre et on entend que le bruissement de la végétation. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier vaque calmement à ses occupations sans crainte aucune au-dessus de sa tête. L'adolescent s'avance d'un pas et s'accroupit de nouveaux. Il avance sa main vers les fleurs, il sait qu'il y a d'autres noms en dessous, en lettres d'or eux aussi. Et une date qu'il découvre en poussant un bouquet de bleuets. 1998. Dix ans plus tôt. Il n'avait alors que deux ans et sa petite-sœur n'était pas encore née. Il se remit debout. Il ne se rappelait rien de cette époque, il était trop petit et jusque-là, Harry Potter n'était pour lui qu'un nom qu'il entendait parfois dans la bouche des adultes. C'était un sorcier dont on lui avait raconté l'histoire à l'école. Ce n'était pas… vraiment réel. Et là…

- Est-ce que c'est assez ?

Le garçon revient sur terre en regardant le petit bouquet que sa sœur tendait vers lui. Elle avait cueillit quelques bleuets, pâquerettes, coquelicot et quelques herbes.

- Oui… c'est assez…

La petite fille se penche alors pour déposer son bouquet et se redresse en frottant ses mains sur sa robe bleue. Le temps semble s'écouler plus lentement alors que le soleil tape un peu plus dure.

- J'ai faim…

- On… on va rentrer alors.

- Je peux faire du balai aussi ?

- Oui. Viens, on va décoller du haut de la bute.

L'adolescent jette un dernier regard au mémorial et se retourne, gravissant la petite colline à la suite de sa sœur. Arrivé en haut, il enfourche son balai et décolle, montant de quelques centimètres avant de redescendre assez pour que la petite fille enjambe à son tour le manche de bois. S'élevant à nouveaux dans les airs de quelques mètres, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, la boussole magique indiquant cette fois le chemin de leur maison.

Fin

Bouh j'avais la larmichette à l'œil en écrivant le résumé de la bataille finale…  
Vous avez aimé ? une petite review puppy eyes


End file.
